Be Prepared: 75th Hunger Games SYOT (AU)
by AlisonBlock
Summary: Canada, or as others like to call it- Capitol, is now a ruler state for each continent and each state. To prevent the rebellions, 75 years ago was formed an idea of the annual Hunger Games. From each continent there are together reaped 48 tributes to fight in the arena. Now we have the third Quarter Quell and an exeptional twist for the tributes. Who will survive the deadly game?


**Please, read the author's note, it's important.**

_Welcome to my second AU SYOT, dear readers. To those who don't know what my AU SYOT is about, have no worries, it is explained in this chapter. I know you don't want to hear my pointless babbling, so I will get to the point. Since I don't want anyone to be confused, I divided this chapter into six parts. First part is about the past, it's basically an explanation of my AU Hunger Games' origin. Second part is the present, it will give you slight, merely slight vision of this year's Hunger Games. Third part is the describtion of each state that will compete in the Hunger Games. I know that not all of them are correct, but please know that this is in future, therefore I adjusted it so that it fits to my story. Also, under every state there's writted 'Likelihood of training'. It basically means how probable on a scale from 0 to five, 0 being the lowest, is the probability that children from that said state trained in special academies before the Hunger Games. Fourth part is the form that you will send me through PM. Don't worry, it will be posted on my profile too, so all you need to do is copy and fill it. And fifth part is my small AN. Thank you and enjoy._

* * *

><p>Over the years of wars and disagreements between continents, states and cities have caused a revolutionary step. To prevent another war, a war that could mean the end to this planet, the states have agreed to reunite and work under the government of merely one state- Canada, or as others like to call it- the Capitol. Few years passed in peace and people were beginning to think that this system can work easily however they could not be more wrong. Other states started to have objections towards the acts of Canada and were beginning to doubt their former decision. The uprising rebellions and strikes left no other option for Canada. The Capitol had to tame its enemies in a way that they will never refuse to obey again. It was year 2025, when Ignacius Fella, a mere soldier in Canada's elite force, suggested the idea of Arena. Arena was supposed to serve the purpose of preventing another rebellion. Arena was based on a principle of picking one couragous man and woman from each state and putting them into a created arena to fight for life. The one person who remains as a last one shall be victor and leave with a great amount of gold. President Logart Astor in that time found Ignacius' idea very useful, however as they pondered about the plan they found few snags. First one was that if they decided to pick two people from each state in the world, it would be way too complicated, therefore they agreed on determining three states from each continent and from each state reap two people, with the exception of Europe and North America, who will be obligated to attend the Arena from six states instead of three, seeing as the two were the main rebels in past disagreements. Another change that must had been done was age- it will be easier if the tributes will be children and young adults, therefore it had been settled that they will be reaping from children between the ages from 10 to 20. The President and Ignacius Fella named the final version: The Hunger Games.<p>

* * *

><p>Today we're writing the year 2100, a special year with special upcoming Hunger Games. A great-granddaughter of the President who introduced the Hunger Games to his, is now in charge of Canada and rest of the continents. She is called Yiasmina Astor and in few hours she will stand in front of the camera on air, acquainting her people with the list of this year's chosen states for Hunger Games. Yiasmina glanced at the list that contained name of the continent with attributable states. Europe will be providing tributes from Finland, Germany, Ireland, Portugal, Greece and Netherlands. From Africa there will be tributes from Madagascar, Tanzania and Zimbabwe. Asian's will have the honor of contributing with tributes from North Korea, Hong Kong and Singapore. The North America shall choose tributes from states Alaska, Texas, Washington, Georgia, Iowa and Rhode Island. The South America will provide tributes from Venezuela, Peru and Uruguay. And last, but not least, the Australia and Oceania with tributes from New Caledonia, Palau and Tahiti. Yiasmina was quite proud on herself in chossing the states for this year's annual games. They were unique, some of them even unusual- it was exactly what this year craved. Now the only trouble was chossing the right arena, the right twist and the right mutts. It must be exeptional, something great and memorable. Simple arena with deserts or forests and several bird mutts will not be sufficient for this year.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Europe:<strong>

Finland is one of the northern countries, it is also named as country of thousand lakes. It is surrounded by woods and you can find there many National Parks. Finland is knows mainly by its cold climate and high strandart of living. It is one of the richer and more prosperous countries. People in there are mostly upper-class and care about education. Every child is obligated to go to high school and many of them even decide to continue their education on one of many universties of Finland. Finns are putting a big impact on manners and proper behaviour.

Likelihood of training (0 being the lowest, 5 being the highest): 2

Germany is quite a patriotic country and it is not a surprise when someone volunteers into Hunger Games from Germany. They have academies that specialize on training kids, from little toddlers to adults. It is common that before the Reapings, there is held a large competition on the academies and the best female and best male are providided with the oportunity of volunteering. Germany has a social market economy with a highly skilled labour force and large capital stock. It has one of the largest and most powerful economy in the world.

Likelihood of training: 5

Ireland is situated on an island in the North Atlantic to the west of Great Britain. The island has lush vegetation, a product of its mild but changeable oceanic climate. People in here are carefree and kind, living for the country is covered by thick woodlands, which is proved in their main industry- lumber. Even though Ireland is as country generally against the Hunger Games, but most of the tributes reaped into the games have the advantage of knowing how to handle an axe. Ireland is also known by its interest in sports, such as football, rugby, golf or horse racing.

Likelihood of training: 1

Portugal is a seaside country and its people mostly benefit from fishery and small successful bussiness companies. Portugal is defined as a Mediterranean climate and is one of the warmest European countries. The country as such is lovely and beautiful, surrounded by colorful nature and azur sea. The cities are kept clean and are taken care of. Portuguese are very proud at their country and do everything they can to maintain its beauty. People from there are quite athletic and engage in various sports, mainly surfing.

Likelihood of training: 4

Greece is very similar to Portugal with it's seaside location and extensive fishery industry. However, unlike their western companion, Greece does not have such a high standart of living. People there are struggling to earn enough money to feed their often large families, and children are working from a very little age to help their parents. Greece is a submissive country filled with grimy streets and starving children. Their entire agriculture was destroyed from flooding many years ago and therefore selling all kinds of fish to other countries became their only source of living.

Likelihood of training: 0

Netherlands is quite a favored country and it is provided with many benefits such as two-star clothes, fine alcohol or foreign literature. Those advantages were obtained mostly by the fact that Netherlands was one of the few countries of Europe who didn't engage in the previous rebellion at all. It is also known that Netherlands were picked into Hunger Games only several time and even though they had no previous training, they were always able to receive fair amount of sponsors. People in Netherlands can be sometimes vain and laid-back, engaging in working at small bussiness companies can provide them enough for their living.

Likelihood of training: 0

**Asia:**

North Korea is closely cooperating with the Capitol, providing it mainly with weapons and trained, disciplined soldiers. Children are sent to special academies at extremely young age whether they like it or not. This lead to creating pro-Capitol, hard-working vicious children, who's entire purpose of life relies on volunteering into the Hunger Games. Each year, before the reapings there are held so-called Fake Hunger Games, where everyone who have been training at the academy have to fight in a makeshift arena and the two greatest warriors have the honor of volunteering into Hunger Games.

Likelihood of training: 5

Hong Kong is one of the world's leading international financial centres, having an economy based on low taxes and free trade. Though the majority of the citizens are comfortable, there are many people who live in extreme wealth and over-indulgence. People of Hong Kong however did not get their riches for free and all of them had to work hard for creating a civilized society that consisted of intelligent and zealous hard-working citizens. Those who do not engage in big bussiness and corporations, express their talent in the area of arts and entertainment.

Likelihood of training: 1

Singapore with its rich night life and entertainment might give the impression of a wealthy country however that is only half truth. Singapore is split between rich and poor, and there is very little middle ground. The poor are uneducated people who work in the quarry industries, they make very little, live in bleak slums and their only sense of pride is in the Hunger Games, so though the Capitol oppresses them they are still unashamedly pro-Hunger Games. The other half of Singapore is the part that holds tight political links with the Canada and work their best to produce strong and healthy career-ish tributes.

Likelihood of training: 4

**Africa:**

Madagascar is situated on a prosperous island which consist of omnifarious nature. The island is one of the most beautiful ones, surrounded by azur sea, palm trees and many typed of exotic animals. Inhabitants of Madagascar live in slightly medieval conditions. They provide themselves with everything- clothes, food, shelters... Some raw materials naturally need to be exported to Canada, but everything else is for the people of Madagascar to use. They live peaceful lives, they are sufficient and independent. They live in tents built from the skin of local animals.

Likelihood of training: 0

Tanzania is a poor African country with extremely weak healthcare and education. This fact caused that more than half of the Tanzanians are illiterate and infected with various illnesses. They have built temporary infirmary however it is not sufficient for such a large amount of people. The Tanzanian economy is heavily based on agriculture, providing 85 percent of exports. Tanzanian families are often large, living in humble homes or slums. However even though the local inhabitans have extremely hard conditions for living, they are generally hard-working and helpful people.

Likelihood of training: 0

Zimbabwe is a landlocked country in the southern Africa, surrounded by two rivers. The country is mostly savannah, although the moist and mountainous east supports tropical evergreen and hardwood forests. Large parts of Zimbabwe were once covered by forests with abundant wildlife. Deforestation and poaching has reduced the amount of wildlife. Woodland degradation and deforestation, due to population growth, urban expansion and lack of fuel, are major concerns and have led to erosion and land degradation which diminish the amount of fertile soil. Zimbabwe is a country that relies mostly on hydroelectric power.

Likelihood of training: 0

**North America:**

Alaska is a country with oceanic and subarctic oceanic climate and many active volcanos. Alaska has vast energy resources, although its oil reserves have been largely depleted. Alaska's economy depends heavily on increasingly expensive diesel fuel for heating, transportation, electric power and light. Though wind and hydroelectric power are abundant and underdeveloped, proposals for state-wide energy systems were judged uneconomical due to low fuel prices, long distances and low population. People of Alaska seem to live quite prosperous and pleasurable lives.

Likelihood of training: 3

Texas is one of the largest and most populous countries in North America. Texas is the southernmost part of the Great Plains, which ends in the south against the folded Sierra Madre Occidental of Mexico. The country has a wide range of wildlife such as many species of mammals, insects, reptiles and even various kinds of wildflowers. The state is strongly associated with the image of the cowboyshown in westerns and in country western music. The state's numerous oil tycoons are also a popular pop culture topic.

Likelihood of training: 3

Washington is a leading lumber producer. Its rugged surface is rich in stands of Douglas fir, hemlock, ponderosa and white pine, spruce, larch, and cedar. The state is the biggest producer of apples, hops, pears, red raspberries, spearmint oil and sweet cherries. The state's nickname is 'Evergreen' as the forests are full of evergreen trees and the abundance of rain keeps the shrubbery and grasses green throughout the country is also ranked highly in the production of wine. Washington is generally a modern patriotic country with many training centers and martial art academies.

Likelihood of training: 4

Georgia is mostly known by energetic and lively cities, a relaxing coastline and breathtaking mountain scenery. The state is also one of the most popular holiday destination for people of Canada, therefore the entire country is adjusted to that fact. While most of the other countries obtain money from agriculture, large bussiness companies or lumber, Georgia's income is mostly based on tourism. Georgians have the world's largest collection of Coke memorabilia at the World of Coca-Cola, historic cities and even the great aquarium. Though inhabitants of the Georgia state are acting as pro-games people, there are only few training centres in there.

Likelihood of training: 2

Iowa is a highly industrialised state which focuses on textiles and is famously is one of the most urbanised states. The sky is clouded with soot and the constant work of machines whirs in the background. Many of the working class in Iowa are of the urban poor and crime rates are especially high, though there is a more secluded section where the middle classes can function in relative peace. Iowa is one of the poorest states in the North America, even though they have a large industry to benefit from. People in Iowa tend to have quite rebellious opinions on the Capitol.

Likelihood of training: 0

Rhode Island is the smallest state with the largest concentration of historic sites in America. Known as the "Ocean State", Rhode Island is truly defined by its relationship with its waters. The water forms the gorgeous coastline and gives back in ways that make Rhode Island – located three hours northeast of New York City and an hour south of Boston – beautiful, unique and ripe with opportunity and history. Each season brings a new set of opportunities to enjoy life in the Ocean State. The smallest state is rich with opportunities to experience sports and leisure, art and music, and culture and history in spectacular and unforgettable ways.

Likelihood of training: 1

**South America:**

Venezuela is the state of entertainment and enjoynment, offering a large amount of theatres, cinemas, circus locations and concerts. The state is filled with artists of any kind- actors, singers, dancers, comedians, acrobats, rhetoricians... Venezuela is simply full of joy and laughter, featuring as the most visited location of Canadians. The country falls into four horizontal temperature zones based primarily on elevation, having tropical, dry, temperate with dry winters, and polar climates, amongst others.

Likelihood of training: 0

Peru is known by its large history and nomadic way of life. The history of Peru spans several millennia, extending back through several stages of cultural development in the mountain region and the coastal desert. Peruvian territory was home to the Norte Chico civilization, one of the six oldest in the world, and to the Inca Empire, the largest state in Pre-Columbian America. Inhabitants of Peru are surviving mostly as nomads, hunting, gathering fruits and vegetables and fishing in the sea, rivers and lakes.

Likelihood of training: 2

Uruguay has the most developed system of literature. José Enrique Rodó, a modernist, is considered Uruguay's most significant literary figure. His book _Ariel_ deals with the need to maintain spiritual values while pursuing material and technical progress. Besides stressing the importance of upholding spiritual over materialistic values, it also stresses resisting cultural dominance by Europe and the United of many classes and backgrounds enjoy reading _historietas_, comic books that often blend humour and fantasy with thinly veiled social criticism.

Likelihood of training: 0

**Australia and Oceania**

New Caledonia is also described as the realm of music, for which many of the inhabitants are naturally inclined toward music more than other people. Unlike Venezuela, where there are merely singers singing already created songs, people of New Caledonia create music. They are not only wonderful singers, but also great musicians, being able to play almost on any possible instrument, wether it's guitar, piano, bass or drums. New Caledonians are also skilled in creating their own musical instruments, using mainly natural sources.

Likelihood of training: 2

Palau is known for having the biggest prison and asylum in the entire world. The small island was forced to build those two institutions because of constant increasing amount of criminals. Generally Palau is an island where you wouldn't want to be. The state appears nice and clean on the first sight, having the lovely sea and colorful nature however when you step further, you find out that Palau is the exact opposite of what you'd expect. People there have no manners and are acting like wild animals, stealing or even setting things on fire is a common thing on this island.

Likelihood of training: 4

Samoa is located south of the equator, about halfway between Hawaii and New Zealand in the Polynesian region of the Pacific Ocean. The country is mainly known for its love for sports, especially rugby and surfing. Samoans generally stick together and they would do anything to protect their culture and habits. Some Samoans are spiritual and religious, and have subtly adapted the dominant religion of Christianity to fit in with fa'a Samoa and vice versa. As such, ancient beliefs continue to co-exist side-by-side with Samoan culture is centred around the principle of the relationships between people based on respect.

Likelihood of training: 1

* * *

><p><em>Note: In the form there is a question: "Does your tribute speak in hisher native language?". To clear this language problem- everyone is obligated to speak english in order to show respect to Canada. It is forbidden to speak other language however some cultures still use their native languages._

_You can submit up to 4 tributes, I am not doing reservations, since this is not first come first serve SYOT. PM me this filled form (the form is also on my profile so you can copy&past it)_

_Here are the states you can choose from:_

Europe: Finland, Germany, Ireland, Portugal, Greece, Netherlands

Africa: Madagascar, Tanzania, Zimbabwe

Asia: North Korea, Hong Kong, Singapore

North America: Alaska, Texas, Washington, Georgia, Iowa, Rhode Island

South America: Venezuela, Peru, Uruguay

Australia and Oceania: New Caledonia, Palau, Samoa

-GENERAL-

Name:

State:

Gender:

Age:

Reaped/Volunteered:

Reaction/Reason:

Personality (please, be deatiled)

Appearance (details)

Biography (details)

Do they have any illness or health issue?

Activities/Hobbies:

Did they train before the Hunger Games?

Family:

Friends:

Social status (popular, loner, loved, ignored...)

Rich, middle class or poor?

Opinion on games:

Do they speak in their native language?

Strenghts (3-5)

Weaknesses (3-5)

-BEFORE THE GAMES-

Allies?

What kind of alliance?

Romance?

What do they do at the Training centre?

Weapon of choice:

How do they act during interview?

What do they show at the gamemakers session?

What score do they get (This might be changed, but please be objective. Low score doesn't mean that they will die just as high score doesn't ensure victory)

-GAMES-

Token:

Strategy:

Do they plan on betraying their allies?


End file.
